


The Mirror of Twillight

by jaykneepee



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Lams - Freeform, M/M, Twilight Princess, zelda au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaykneepee/pseuds/jaykneepee
Summary: “I...I’ll see you later...”





	1. New File.

**THE MIRROR OF TWILIGHT**

**Ｐｒｅｓｓ Ｐｌａｙ**

**Ｓｅｌｅｃｔ Ｆｉｌｅ . . . **

**-Ｓｅｌｅｃｔ-**

NAME: LIFE:

FILE 1:

FILE 2:

FILE 3:

_>Selected File 1<_

**C R E A T I N G N E W F I L E . . .**

NAME?: **John Laurens**

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 0 . **⇨ End**

_>End<_

**-Ｓｅｌｅｃｔ-**

NAME: LIFE:

FILE 1: John Laurens- ♡ ♡ ♡

000

FILE 2:

FILE 3:

_>Selected File 1, John Laurens<_

**O P E N T H I S F I L E ?**

**[Yes]**

**[No]**

_>Selected Yes<_

**L O A D I N G N E W G A M E . . .**


	2. Intro.

Tell me... Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs. The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who left this world. Aaron Burr said to John Laurens.

Laurens didn't say anything but nodded.

That is why loneliness always pervades the _Hour of Twilight._ Aaron said. The two men sat down in front of spring, their bare feet in the warm water. But enough talk of sadness, I have a favor to ask of you, Laurens. Burr told Laurens. The dirty blonde haired young man looked up at him. I was supposed to deliver something to the royals, Manning family, the day after tomorrow. Aaron explained, Yes, it was a task set to me by the Chief but...would you go in my stead? Burr then looked back at Laurens.

You have... never been to _Nevis_, right? Burr asked him.

...

In the kingdom of _Basseterre_, there is a great castle, and around it in St. Kitts or known as Nevis, a community far bigger than our village. He explained to him. ...And far bigger than Nevis is the rest of the world the gods created. Burr sighed.

It's getting late...We should head back to the village. I will talk to the Chief about this matter. Aaron got up from the grass. Laurens did the same actions as him, he led his white female horse named Maricón, no one knew what it meant. The two men walked back to their village, walking across the bridge as the sun sets. They two made it to John's house. More like a treehouse. Burr said his goodbye to Laurens before leaving to see his wife who's currently pregnant.

John Laurens tied the rope to a wooden post that connects to his horse before climbing up to his house. He was exhausted after a long talk with Burr. He tried to keep his eyes open but he ended up resting them then soon fell asleep.

. . .

Hey! Laurens! You there?!

Laurens fluttered open, he adjusted himself before looking out the window. He saw Samuel Seabury waving up at him, Hey, you mind helping me with the herd of goats? He asked, They're not listening to me again! He continued. Laurens nodded and started to get ready.

John? Where's Maricón? John heard Sam yell and he quickly jumped down to the ground to look around for his horse.

His horse wasn't here. She was missing.

John looked to his left. That's the path that led to the hot spring. Laurens quickly walked over there.

Once he arrived at the hot spring, Laurens saw his young friend washing his white horse.  Oh, hi, Laurens. The young lady named Angelica Schuyler said as John walked up to them.

I washed Maricón for you.

She said with a small smile. Laurens then tried to speak, but she cut him off. Maricón is a girl, too. You have to treat her like one. She stubbornly said to him.

Can you use a piece of grass to play that song? You know, the one that Maricón likes? She asked him. Laurens nodded and grabbed a piece of grass that was near the water, playing the small tune for his horse. Maricón was excited when her owner played the short tune.

It's such nice melody... The oldest Schuyler sister commented, She seems happy. She looked over to the pulchritudinous white horse. Well, she's all prettied up now, so I suppose you can ride her back. But don't make her do too much, okay? She told him. Laurens nodded in response and hopped on top of his horse, taking her to their small village.

_Ordan Village_

Maricón took Laurens to the ranch, so they can help Samuel, Sorry for making you hurry, Laurens! They won't listen to a word I say!Seabury gestured to the herd of goats who were eating and laying down on the grass, Will you help me with these guys? Sam asked. John nodded in response, he always had fun helping Samuel, he gets to ride his horse.

After all the goats were back in the barn, Laurens, Maricón... Much obliged to both of you. Sam commented with a smile on his face,  I can cover everything tomorrow without having to trouble you, so just sit and relax, bud. He told John.

Oh! How about today? Want to practice with the fences? Seabury asked him and he nodded then went to set up the fences.

Sorry, that took so long! You guys must be tired! Just jump the gate and head back to the village! See you around, Laurens! Sam said and then waved goodbye as John jumped over the fence first before jumping over the gate that led to their village on his horse.

His _home._

Hey, wake up, Laurens!! It's morning already! John heard and his eyes fluttered open, he rubbed the sleepiness away and he groaned in response. He soon got up and then got ready, head out of his small home.

Laurens! John looked to see four other sisters. Hey! Didja hear? They're selling a slingshot at the store right now! A slingshot! Peggy exclaimed with a bright smile on her face. She always loved to go on adventures and new journeys.

I wonder how powerful it is... I must say...I must try it... Cornelia quietly said. John and her were pretty good friends, he had babysat her when she was younger while the Chief and his lady were busy at the village.

If you guys want it so much, then go buy it at our mother's shop! Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her sisters. John and her would always admire the beauty of nature together.

Do you see rupees in hands? I can never afford that thing! C'mon Liza, can't you just loan it to us for a bit? Peggy said.

You know that I will get in trouble! Just save up your allowances! Eliza told them, Our allowances are terrible compare to you and Angie. The youngest sister Catherine said to her older sister.

Laurens just awkwardly stood there let them argue then leave the sisters be. He decided to head into the village.

Yo, Laurens! Check this out! Laurens heard someone call. He turned around to see Gilbert.

You see that cat? Lafayette pointed to a small white cat looking at the water. That's Martha Washington's cat. She's the wife of the mayor. The diminutive cat was named after the princess of Yorktown. He's been sitting there next to my house, having a staring contest with the creek. He continued, You don't think he's thinking about catching a fish from the river? Ha ha ha! A cat can't catch no fish! Gilbert chuckled.

Anyway, you see that grass on the edge of that rock? Haven't I see you whistling with that stuff? Lafayette questioned. It's pretty rare for stuff like that to grow in a place like that. He said.

John nodded, then hopped over to the rock. He snatched the grass and played a short tune, resulting a hawk flying over to him. John noticed a monkey jumping up and down in far distance, the monkey was holding a cradle.The hawk flew over to the monkey, grabbing the cradle away from it, then flew back to Laurens. The hawk gave the cradle to him. John knew who this belong to. He quickly head over to Theodosia while carrying the cradle.

Oh, my... Laurens! Theodosia gasped as soon as she saw the cradle. I've been looking for that cradle! She told him.I made it for my child... She smiled and rubbed her belly. He smiled in return.

Thank you!— Oh! This reminds me... There is something that I'm supposed to give you! Do you think you carry that cradle and come to my house? She said, Laurens nodded. Theodosia led the way as John followed her behind, carrying the cradle for the pregnant woman. Thank you so much, John, Theodosia said, again. Aaron wanted me to give you this. Anyway, I'll see you around! She smiled and handed him a fishing rod. She then head inside of her small home. Laurens hummed, then got an idea. He ran to see the small cat who's still trying to get a fish to eat.

John took out his new fishing rod and tried to get a fish. He managed to catch a greengill (10 inches).

Laurens dropped the fish to the cat. The cat quickly took the fish and ran back to their owner.

_A thank you would've been nice, Manning..._

John was about to run after the small cat but he saw the chief, Philip Schuyler.

Oh! Morning, Laurens. Schuyler greeted, How was— He got cut off by yelling.

HEY! A GOAT GOT LOOSE! IT'S HEADING TOWARDS TO THE VILLAGE! SOMEONE STOP THE GOAT!

A goat was running towards to Laurens. He grabbed the goat's horns and pushed the goat to the side, falling to the ground.

Ugh... Sam did it, again... Schuyler sighed. These goats have been skittish lately... At least, we've got you, John Laurens. He smiled. The goat got up from the ground and started to head back to the ranch. John petted the poor goat... since he shoved him to the ground. He felt bad.

Things are getting weird. The goats are acting up, the monkeys are visiting us... Chief Schuyler mumbled as he walked away.

The young blonde then head into the shop, Oh! Laurens! Isn't my kitten amazing? They caught a fish all by themself! Lady Schuyler said to him.... He didn't say anything but shrug. The lady gave him a bottle of milk, but it was half empty... because of her cat... Laurens then decided to buy the slingshot since he had a bit of money. The siblings will love this. John then left the store, going back home.

Oh! Laurens! Laurens heard. He turned around to see Burr, I just delivered something in your room! I see you got the fishing rod that I made for you! I hope you like it! Anyway, have a good one!Aaron Burr said to him, then left to see his wife.

John then head to the Schuyler's who were still arguing, John has a slingshot! Peggy said excitedly. You had enough money to buy it, John!? Elizabeth said. They all decided to make small targets to shoot at.

It's all complete! The siblings all said in unison.

John, hit the target and those scarecrows! Let's see how powerful the slingshot is! Cornelia exclaimed. Laurens pointed at targets and the scarecrows with the slingshot, then shooting it.

Amazing! The young teens clapped their hands. Gee, you really are amazing, Laurens! Catherine smiled. 

By the way, Mr. Burr said he dropped off something here. Elizabeth said, he nodded and then head to his house.

He saw a box, he opened it diligently.

A wooden sword.

John smiled softly before heading back to the young kids, That's a wooden sword! Cornelia yelled in unison. She's right! Can we see it for a second? We can teach you! Peggy said.

Alrighty! First move, _the slice_ You... uh... just swing. Peggy told him. John swung his sword at the scarecrow.

Yes! _A vertical slice!_ How about a horizontal slice! Cornelia said.

No! _A stab!_ Catherine said. Laurens then stabbed the scarecrow with the cheap wooden sword.

Perfect! _A spin attack!_ Elizabeth ordered. He spun around as he hit the scarecrow with his wooden sword.

Woah!Everyone gasped.

That was amazing! The Schuyler sisters said with stars in their eyes.

It was truly was- Huh? Catherine said and looked behind Laurens.

A monkey.

Soon, they all saw a monkey. The monkey ran into the forest. You little monkey! C'mon here! Catherine started to run after the monkey. Peggy and Cornelia followed him. Elizabeth while tried to stop her younger sisters but they were too quick.

John soon followed the kids to bring them back while Eliza went to tell her father.

_Faron Woods._


End file.
